First Chance at a New Life
by mikaylasneddon
Summary: Anabelle King hasen't had the most glamorous life. Its filled with guns, and heartbreak, and tears. But when she meets Dean Winchester at a bar, can he give her another chance at a new life? { rated T for language and later chapters ;) }
1. Chapter 1: Harvelle's

You walk into a bar called '_Harvelle's Roadhouse_' looking for a place to just hang out and relax after a rather stressful hunt. You are wearing a pair of jeans that are ripped in various places (due to the fact that being a hunter isn't the safest lifestyle and you are bound to get something ripped, whether it be your clothing or your head clean off of your shoulders), a black tank top, an old red and black flannel, a old worn brown leather jacket, and a pair of dirty black biker boots. As you walk inside the bar, you breathe in the smell of cigarette smoke and beer and suddenly feel a lot more relaxed. You walk over to the bar and sit down on one of the bar stools and call over the bartender, a pretty older lady.

"What can I get ya darlin'?" The lady asked, with a raised eyebrow.

"Uh just a bourbon, please." You respond politely.

"Comin' right up." She said while walking away to get your order.

You look around the bar, observing your surroundings until your eyes rest upon possible the best looking guy you have ever seen. He was around 6'0, 6'1 had sandy blonde hair, that was spiked up, and the sharpest jaw line that you swear could cut through steel. As if feeling your eyes on him, he looked over at you, looked you up and down, then gave you an appraising look. You simply blushed and looked away right in time to see your drink being put in front of you.

"Thank you, Ellen." You say quietly, after reading her name tag.

"No problem… can I ask you somethin'?" Without giving you time to respond she continues "What were you huntin'?"

Your head snaps up to look at the woman in shock before quickly recovering seeing her amused look.

"Uh, a pack of werewolves."

"All by yourself?" She looks surprised.

"Yeah…" You were starting to get uncomfortable with the attention.

"Well, shit. You quite somethin'." She sticks her hand out and grips mine tightly. "Nice to meet'cha, I'm Ellen, I own the place." She smiles pleasantly across the bar from me.

You smile back. "Hey, I'm Anabelle, but you can call me Ana, everyone does."

"Well, since everyone calls ya Ana, how 'bout I call ya Bell, to mix it up a bit." She says with a good natured grin.

"Well, I guess that'll be okay." You smile back again. This lady radiates a motherly vibe and you find it hard not to like her.

"Well I don't wanna alarm ya, but you got one of the Winchester boys starin' at cha." She tells me looking over my shoulder. You look back and see the guy you were checking out earlier, checking **YOU** out. Well, _damn. _

"Wait a sec, did you just say Winchester?" You question the woman. "Like the family of hunters, Winchester?"

"Yeah, they come here a lot, family friends and what not."

"Huh." Was all you could get out before you see the man walking your way towards the bar. He pulls out the stool next to you and gives you a charming grin. You melt instantly.

"Hey there. I'm Dean." He says in a deep, raspy voice. You eyes widen a fraction.

"Hey." You respond your voice giving a squeaky tone. Clearing your throat you try again. "I mean, hey. Uh I'm Ana." You give him a slightly awkward/adorable smile.

"I couldn't help but notice you're here all alone." He smirks.

"Uh yeah, I just wanted to stop for a drink before I leave town." You explain to him. He simply raises his eyebrows.

"Leaving town? Why?"

"Oh, I just had to get some work done that's all."

"What were you huntin'?" His question takes you by surprise. First Ellen, now him?

"Am I that transparent?" You ask in a hopeless voice. He chuckles, and you stop breathing for a second. It had to be the most beautiful sound in the world.

"No, but I know a hunter when I see one." He reasons with a wink. You blush on the spot.

"Oh…" You sit in silence as he orders a beer and another glass of bourbon for me.

"You didn't have to do that." Not even realizing when I finished my first glass.

"Of course I did, what kind of gentlemen would I be if I didn't buy the beautiful lady a drink?" He asks with a smirk.


	2. AUTHORS NOTE!

**Hello! So I'm going to posting as much as I can, but its hard because I've been busy with school lately and right now I'm on vacation, but I'm gonna be trying to post a lot more because I really think I can go somewhere with this story…**

**I might need a little encouragement and reminder to update so just tweet me deadbcfadoms and I'll get right on it. ****J**

**xoxo- mikayla**


End file.
